No soy Gay
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Definitivamente el no podia soportar que el amor de su vida pensara que el era gay. Eso demaciado para el. One-shot


"Pensamientos"

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha podía ser caprichoso, arrogante, frío e inmutable. Pero que la chica de sus sueños pensará que el... ¡Eso no lo podía tolerar!

Sinceramente le importaba muy poco lo que la demás gente pensará o no pensará de el.

Muchos decían que era un emo con fachas de Adonis, no le importaba.

Otros decían que era un chico fresa que creía que nadie estaba su altura como para compartir el mismo aire. Si eso fuera así, no tendría como amigo a Naruto Namizake.

Y por último, la mayoría de la población masculina pensaban que era homosexual por el simple hecho de que no tomaba en cuenta a las mujerzuelas que trataban de "seducirlo"

En un principio dicha habladuría le importaba muy poco. Como ya se había dicho antes, a Sasuke Uchiha le valía un bledo lo que pensarán.

Todos le valían un pepino, todos menos ella.

Hinata Hyuga. Su compañera de preparatoria.

Cuando ella recién entró al instituto que de hecho fue el último año, se dio cuenta de que no había visto mujer más hermosa que ella. Justo cuando pensaba invitarla a salir descubrió con horror y confusión que salía con su amigo-rival Naruto.

Al principio no le importó mucho, sólo fue una atracción pasajera-pensó el- pero cuando más la conoció poco a poco se fue enamorando con locura de esa pequeña mujer.

Estaba decidido a quitársela a su amigo sin importar que la amistad de años que tenía con el se destruyera, pero descubrió con alivio que ella había roto con el rubio.

Estaba jubiloso y feliz-aún que no lo demostrara-. No tendría que pelear a muerte con Naruto ni tendría que conquistar poco a poco a Hinata, por que si, el la conocía tan bien que sabía que su linda carita y su increíble cuerpo no conquistaría a ese noble corazón.

Era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella.

Le brindaría apoyo respecto a su ruptura y la conquistaría a como diera lugar.

Todo había salido perfecto. El la consoló y ella aceptó con gusto compañía. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos y parecía que ella no le era indiferente.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar si quería salir con el- no de manera amistosa- ella se adelantó preguntándole algo que lo dejó helado.

-¿C-como te fue en tu cita con Sai-kun?

Su rostro mostró genuina incredulidad, después palideció y luego un poco común sonrojo se implantó en sus mejillas.

Maldecía aquel sonrojo sólo por una razón; ese acumulamiento de sangre le había costado el que Hinata si creyera que era Gay.

¡¿De donde cojones había sacado que el había salido con Sai?!

La corrigió miles de veces diciéndole que a él le gustaban las chicas. Pero ella se tomó eso como "vergüenza en aceptar la homosexualidad" le dijo que estaba bien, que no debía avergonzarse de sus preferencias sexuales.

Pasaron a la Universidad y Hinata seguía creyendo que su amigo era Gay.

Se dio por vencido, -sólo por un tiempo- pues el no se rendirá en obtener el amor de la oji perla.

Y ahora que ambos estudiaban para el examen final de administración de empresas en su departamento, solos, completamente solos, ambos sentados en el suelo junto a una mesita de centro repleta de papeles, cuadernos y libros… se le ocurrió que podría demostrarle a Hinata que el era todo un hombre.

-Hyuga.

Hinata levantó su rostro del libro que estaba leyendo y miro a su amigo. -¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente haciendo que Hinata se sonrojaba y bajará la mirada nuevamente.

-Estoy cansado de tanto estudiar ¿Qué tal sí hacemos un breve descanso?

Hinata lo pensó un poco pero al final accedió ya que estaba de acuerdo con que habían estudiado demasiado las últimas horas.

Asintió hacia Sasuke sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa traviesa que tenía su rostro.

-Hinata. -la llamo nuevamente.

-¿Hum?

-¿Y si jugamos a algo?

Hinata lo miro confundida y con impresión. ¿Sasuke proponiéndole a que jugarán a algo? Eso sí que era demasiado raro.

Se removió inquieta en el suelo y lo miro con ojos de duda. -¿De que se trata el juego Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke le sonrió una vez más y tomó una botella de refresco vacía que el había arrojado a un lado de el.

-A verdad o reto, sólo que esta vez modificaremos las reglas del juego, sólo serán retos.

Había escuchado de ese juego, inclusive lo había jugado con sus amigas cuando hacían pijamadas pero jamás lo había jugado con un hombre… aún que Sasuke no era del todo hombre y eso la frustrada por que… el le gustaba demasiado.

-¿Entonces?-

Miro la botella y luego a Sasuke ¿Qué podía perder?

Asintió. -D-de acuerdo.

-Quita los libros de la mesa.

Asintió nuevamente mientras bajaba todos los papeles y libros que habían sobre la mesita de centro. -Listo.

-Bien. -puso en medio de la mesa la botella vacía y miro a Hinata con un brillo malicioso. -¿Sabes como se juega cierto? Girare la botella y el lado de la tapa es del que manda. Si la tapa apunta a tu dirección tu mandas, si es al revés yo mandaré.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Lista?

Asintió algo nerviosa.

-Yo empiezo. -dijo antes de tomar la botella y girarla en la mesa.

Hinata sólo miraba con nerviosismo la botella que giraba y giraba sin parar. Había estado tan concentrada en mirarla que ya hasta se había mareado por las vueltas.

A Sasuke se le cortó por unos segundos la respiración. Hinata mandaba.

¿Y ahora que…?

-Bueno. -levantó su mirada hacia Hinata y miro una hermosa sonrisa implantada en su rostro. -Te reto a que me digas que chico te gusta.

Sintió palpitarle una venita en la frente. -Hinata…

-Vamos Sasuke-kun. Soy tu amiga desde hace tiempo y nunca me has contado nada de eso. No puedes vivir siempre en la negación por que… -

-¿Es que acaso no puedes entender que me gustan las mujeres? -pregunto bruscamente. -Nunca me ah gustado Sai ni Naruto. Además, si fuera gay no tendría tan mal gusto como para escoger a alguno de esos dos idiotas.

-P-pero tu siempre me mirabas feo cuando mantenía una relación con Naruto. No fue hasta que me separe de el que me comenzaste a hablar y a tratar.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y miro el suelo. -Gira la botella. -estuvo tentado a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no lo hizo simplemente por que en ese momento no sabía ni que pensar. Estaba enojado y no quería soltar alguna tontería que pudiera lastimar a Hinata. Pero es que era ¡Tan tonta! ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de las miradas que le daba? Eran miradas de enojo… pero que iban dirigidas a su amigo Naruto.

Hinata se sobre encogió sobre si misma. No le gustaba verlo enojado. Giro ella esta vez la botella e impresionantemente de nuevo le tocó mandar a ella.

"Genial"- se dijo Sasuke al ver eso. -Venga, ponme un reto.

Hinata hizo un mohín. -H-has algo que d-demuestre que n-no eres gay.

Sasuke la miro con impresión unos segundos antes de obscurecer su mirada. -¿Estas segura de que quieres que te lo demuestre? –

La oji perla trago saliva. -Si.

Sasuke respiro profundamente. -Tu me lo has retado.

Lentamente y como depredador hacia su presa, Sasuke se fue acercando hacia una Hinata impresionada.

Antes de su Hinata pudiera preguntar algo, Sasuke ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola con… ¿Deseo?

No pudo pensar más pues sintió los labios del azabache presionará contra los suyos.

Fue un suave rose, un delicioso y placentero rose para ambos.

Con mucho pesar, Sasuke se apartó de Hinata no sin antes de darle un pequeño beso más.

Hinata fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke a escasos centímetros de el de ella. Llevo lentamente la yema de sus dedos a sus labios sintiendo la humedad que habían dejado los labios de Sasuke.

-¿Ahora si estas convencida de que no soy gay? -pregunto con la voz ronca. Con una voz muy sexy para su criterio.

-E-entonces, si te gustan l-las chicas. -musito mirándolo con vergüenza. Todo este tiempo ella pensó que… ¡Agh! Le debía una gran disculpa.

-No tonta. -Hinata las el la cabeza confundida y hasta dolida ¿Y entonces por que la había besado? -Sólo me gusta una chica en especial y esa… eres tu.

Pestañeo sorprendida. -¿Q-que?

-Esas miradas de odio que suponías que te mandaba a ti eran para Naruto por que te tenía a ti. Yo te quería para mi y me hervía la sangre cada vez que los miraba de la mano o cada vez que se besaban frente a mis narices. -llevo su mano a la tersa mejilla de la azabache. Conecto su negra mirada en esa perlada que tanto le gustaba. – No sabes lo mucho que me alegré cuando supe que habías terminado al dobe. Estaba más que dispuesto a enamorarte y por eso te ofrecí mi ayuda después de la ruptura con Naruto. Todo iba perfecto, pensé que lo iba a lograr y justo cuando iba a pedirte una cita tu me sales con que soy gay y que me gusta Sai. -río por lo bajo. -Trate ser hacerte entender que no era así pero eres demasiado terca preciosa, y nada de lo que te decía funcionaba. Siempre me has gustado Hinata, desde que te conocí.

Hinata aún trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba sorprendida. El… ¿Gustaba de ella? No lo podía creer.

-Y-yo… yo siempre pensé que te gustaban los chicos por que observaba que nunca le hiciste caso a ninguna chica que estaba a tu alrededor. Admito que habían chicas hermosas que buscaban tu atención pero tu nunca las tomaste en cuenta…

-No las tomé en cuenta por que… ellas no tenían todo lo que yo buscaba. Tu eres todo lo que yo buscaba. -dijo mientras con su pulgar acariciaba los labios de Hinata. -Eres todo lo que cualquiera quisiera tener pero que nadie se toma la molestia de descubrir. Yo no sabía que todo lo que yo quería eres tu.

La Hyuga sonrió. -Tu también me gustas Sasuke.

Ahora fue el turno del Uchiha para verla con impresión.

-Obviamente nunca te lo dije por que pensé… que eras gay. – dijo lo último con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada. -Ya no importa. Ahora sólo importa que tu ya no me crees gay y que ahora podré estar a tu lado.

Hinata asintió risueña antes de besarlo ella misma y que al instante Sasuke correspondiera el ansiado beso.

Y bueno, lo que Hinata no sabía es que Sasuke en el futuro le haría saber de mil maneras que el no era nada gay. De hecho, todo eso se lo demostraría sobre una cama, un comedor, el baño, el sofá, el coche, el suelo… ejem, ejem, en fin. También se lo demostraría dándole un anillo de diamante y unos cuantos bebés.

Raro pero tierno… ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

-Fin-

¡Aquí con un nuevo One-shot Sasuhina! :3 espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña y extraña historia. Se me ocurrió de la nada 7u7

Espero que les haya gustado :3 y que me dejen Reviews T.T porfaaa! (;


End file.
